


Tentaciones Azucaradas

by Chesireh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, Idiots in Love, Just get married pls, Mutual Pining, No Daenerys hate, other characters are mentiones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesireh/pseuds/Chesireh
Summary: Jon no es bueno con las palabras, suelen tropezársele cuando lo único que quiere es tenerla cerca. Tampoco se le da ser demandante, nunca le ha gustado recibir algo no merecido.Por lo que recurre a llamar la atención de Sansa de una manera distinta.OJon trata de atraer a Sansa con pastelillos de limón.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tentaciones Azucaradas

**Author's Note:**

> DAENERYS ES REINA.

Hay un aroma invadiendo los pulmones de Lady Stark, uno cálido y familiar, que llena Winterfell con memorias tan hermosas que son casi trágicas.

Los pies de la elegante mujer la llevan, en un caminar vagamente más rápido de lo usual, hacia la habitación de Jon. Un comportamiento completamente inapropiado, terriblemente fuera de lugar, digno de susurros poco favorables sobre la virtud de Sansa…

Jon duerme ahora en la habitación donde sus padres solían hacerlo, a pesar de que aquella pieza se le hubiese sido ofrecida a ella más de una decena de veces. Es extraño, como a pesar de continuar viéndose igual que antes, es notorio que ahora es de su primo. Su primo, que hasta hace unos meses había sido su hermano. Jon, que había sido un cuervo, un salvaje, un soldado, el príncipe prometido y que ahora era el Rey del Norte.

La puerta esta entreabierta y la pelirroja duda en dar los últimos pasos para entrar. No porqué tema no ser bienvenida, sino porque es obvio que esta por caer en una trampa que debió de haber notado desde un principio.

Aun puede arrepentirse, dejarlo esperar hasta que el sol salga y fingir no notar el cansancio en sus ojos que sería tan visible en la reunión del consejo a la mañana siguiente.

Sin embargo, suele traicionarse a sí misma, por lo menos cuando se trata de Jon. Solo cuando se trata de él.

Abre la puerta y con una tímida sonrisa atina a decir; _“Lord Stark, creo que se le ha olvidado decirme algo de suma importancia.”_ Ghost se levanta de la alfombra donde se encuentra, dirigiéndose lánguidamente hacia ella. Sansa piensa que recibirá un saludo, pero lo único que hace el lobo huargo sin oreja es deslizarse cerca de sus faldas hacia la salida.

Jon está sentado, frente al fuego, lleva puestos los guantes de cuero negro que Sansa le ha regalado junto a su usual vestimenta oscura. Pero con todo y su habitual imponente presencia, es obvio que ya no es una hora adecuada para reunirse con damas y caballeros del norte, ya que su cabello esta suelto y despeinado, quizás por las tantas veces que suele pasar sus dedos a través del mismo mientras se cuestiona sobre qué acciones serán convenientes para su reino y cuales también traerán felicidad.

Hay gentileza en su mirada, tanta que si se tratara de otra persona, Sansa se enfadaría. Ser vista con fragilidad es una condición por la que la loba roja ya no puede verse azotada.

—¿Y qué sería lo que he olvidado, mi lady?—pregunta en un tono sincero, como si no fuera obvia la infantil entonación falsa de Sansa.

Jon la observa, medio perdido en el hecho de que su pequeño y nada práctico plan ha funcionado para atraer a su mayor confidente de nuevo a su lado. Puede que ella no lo haya notado, que durante días no han cruzado más que un par de palabras fuera de las reuniones diarias para tratar la reconstrucción de varias zonas del norte. Pero Jon se ha sentido devastado por la falta de comunicación entre ambos.

Cada maña le es imposible no desear desesperadamente tomarla del antebrazo y guiarla indiscretamente por los pasillos, simplemente para hablar y por hablar. Sin ningún propósito en específico. Para decirle que ha soñado con que llueve y Ghost entra su habitación a mojarlo todo, haciendo que ella se enfade. Para comentarle como es que las cartas de Lady Manderly se vuelven cada vez más ansiosas por una visita de ella, para comprobar si es la honesta verdad que los mechones verdes de su cabello, se volverían opacos al lado de los hilos rojos de Sansa. O para fantasear sobre Arya y sus aventuras al lado de Gendry, al otro lado del fin del mundo.

—Hay limones, Jon.

—Y como notaras, no son solo limones.—Con un movimiento de manos un tanto dramático, que se ve lo bastante torpe en Jon como para hacerla expandir su sonrisa, su Rey le hace un diminuto espectáculo para presentarle los pastelillos de limón que se encuentran en la mesa de té a su derecha.

—Ya veo,—empieza a decir Sansa, deslizándose hasta la otra silla de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Jon se separa de uno de sus guantes para poder tomar uno de los deliciosos postres y meterlo por completo dentro de su boca.—Parece que me has estado esperando.—

—¿Es tan obvio?—le responde, aun masticando un poco, y la dama solamente se ríe. No porque le parezca una conducta adecuada, por supuesto que no. Sino porque es espantosamente adorable como Jon es capaz de actuar tan despreocupadamente cuando esta con ella.

A veces se pregunta si habrá alguien más en el mundo con el que puedan jugar así. Como niños que nunca sufrieron, tal cual como quisieran haber vivido todos estos años.

—Son mis favoritos.—Se encoge de hombros y cuando esta cómodamente sentada, estira una de sus manos y le da un mordisco suave al pan que todavía desprende el aroma azucarado de su infancia.—Tu solías odiarlos.

—Lo sé, y no diría que los odiara,—Jon acerca la bandeja hacia la dirección de Sansa, haciéndole recordar nuevamente alguna de las ocasiones en las que lo vio dejar de lado el postre. Y ahora, que las piensa con él en mente, puede verlo en una esquina de su mirada relamiéndose los labios pero aun así separando la delicia para dejarla al alcance de alguna de sus hermanas. Nunca de Robb, Theon, Bran o Rickon. Siempre cerca de Arya o de los ansiosos dedos de Sansa.—Simplemente, las galletas de mantequilla son más agradables.

Sansa le atrapa en la mentira, porque ya lo ha pensado, ya lo ha analizado y sabe muy bien con tan solo verlo que quizás a él siempre le han gustado tanto como a ella. En su mente, ella traduce sus palabras como; _“Arya y tú se veían realmente felices cuando comían un pedazo más.”_

También se le viene a la mente el rostro irritado de su madre, Catelyn, cada vez que Jon se portaba demasiado amable con sus hermanas. En días recientes, Sansa se arrepiente tanto como al mismo tiempo no lo hace.

Aprecia no tener que mirarlo y verlo tal cual ve a Robb en su mente, un hermano mayor y una figura meramente familiar. Sin embargo, detesta la idea de lo solitario que Jon se habría tener que sentido durante la mayor parte de su vida.

—Eres un buen hombre.—Termina por decir cuando el silencio se extiende y ya solamente queda un trozo de dulzura a su alcance.

—Si crees que con eso voy a dejarte tomar el ultimo, estas completamente equivocada.

Sansa niega con la cabeza, estirando solamente un lado de su boca, en una mueca divertida que hace que Jon levante su mano y con el dedo índice le dé un leve empujoncito a su frente.

—Lady Stark, mi caballerosidad ha permitido que usted se robe de mi plato más de tres piezas, ¿en qué concepto exige una más?

Ella recarga su rostro sobre una de sus manos, moviendo la mirada con diversión, de un lado a otro, como si estuviera meditando que sería correcto ante aquella desesperada situación.—Justicia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te daré algo a cambio, si me permites tomarlo.—Aquella respuesta, seria digna de alguien distinto, de un fantasma que todavía juguetea oscuramente en uno de los rincones más recónditos de su mente.— ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Y ese algo que seria, Sansa?—El uso de su nombre con la sonrisa suave que le acompaña, la hace sentir un leve escalofrió que le recorre de la punta de los pies hasta la última fibra de su corazón.

—Te lo daré antes de irme, ¿te parece bien?

—Está bien.— Asintió levemente, aunque dubitativo, como si estuviera esperando que le engañara de alguna forma. Conocía ya muy bien a su dama, y había notado lo mucho que Sansa disfrutaba confundirlo. Tristemente, Sansa podía hacer cualquier cosa con un par de parpadeos.— ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedaras un poco más?

—Por supuesto que sí, he recibido una carta de Sir Brienne, tengo mucho que hablar contigo,—dio un par de palmaditas que demostraban su exaltación y comenzó a contarle que el caballero había encontrado a alguien tan capaz con la espada como Arya. Un formidable hombre joven que venía de Braavos para servir en la corte de Daenerys.

Jon había escuchado de él, de la tinta de la reina misma, quien continuamente esperaba que ellos pudieran viajar al sur. Y que recientemente, había dejado de insistir con tanta fiereza.

Aquel suceso no hacía nada más que levantarle una carga de los hombros, pero aun así, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Entre ambos existía una conexión innegable, a pesar de no ser buena para ninguno de los dos. Y la cual había decidió aislar de su realidad, mientras pudieran.

El Rey en el Norte, agradecía que Dany hubiese encontrado quien acallara su sangrante corazón, ya que él lo había hecho mucho antes de que supiera que estaba ahí en lo absoluto.

Quizás _había amado a Sansa desde siempre_ , _desde el vientre de su madre_ , antes de saber que existiría, porque la añoranza que le provocaban sus ojos, tenía que ser innato.

—Es hora de irme, estoy segura de que seremos acosados eternamente hasta que tomes a una dama como tu esposa.—Murmuro Sansa, repentinamente tomando un aire solemne, el cual Jon no tenia deseos de profundizar, solo para terminar llenándose de fantasías esperanzadoras que jamás podrían ser.

Al levantarse de su asiento, Jon siguió los movimientos de Sansa, hasta que ambos quedaron a un solo par de pasos de la puerta.— ¿Te escolto a tu habitación?

—No sería apropiado.

—Sansa,—trato de insistir Jon, sin embargo, la hermosa mujer se acerco lentamente hacia él.

—Cierra los ojos.—Ordeno, tomando el antebrazo de Jon, para poder atraerlo a su cuerpo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, lo que sea que quieras de mí.—Y aunque Sansa tenía claro que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas, en realidad no le importaba. Había tomado la decisión de dejar de preocuparse tanto por aquellas situaciones poco apropiadas. Estaba harta de no aprovechar cada segundo que pudiera de la compañía de Jon. Él terminaría con una familia y ella completamente sola, otra vez. Tenía que tomar todas las oportunidades.

Además, no es que fuera a cometer ningún tipo de delito ni de pecado en su accionar. Quizás en su pensar ya lo había hecho, y en varias ocasiones, con tanta fuerza que no había forma de negarlo. Pero no existía manera en la que Sansa fuera a poner en esa posición a Jon. Ella no podía _corromperle_ con esos horribles sentimientos, repletos de una enfermedad que no debería tener razón ni existir entre familiares tan cercanos como ellos.

_Lo amaba._ Con la desesperación de una mujer que se ahoga.

—Pero Jon, tú no tienes que darme nada, ¿no recuerdas?—Susurro sobre la cálida mejilla del hombre tan guapo que era su Rey.—Yo soy la que te debe dar algo.

Al no recibir contestación alguna, Sansa entendió que era bienvenida a hacer lo que le placiera. Jon confiaba plenamente en ella, por lo que la loba roja, escondió las garras y colmillos, y con una sencillez que solo una lujuria controlada podía presentar, le plantó un beso en la firmeza de su mandíbula. Tal vez demasiado abajo como para considerarse tierno, pero sin la bestialidad a la que quisiera haber sometido al objeto de sus deseos.

Con sus manos, Sansa separo su cuerpo del de Jon, alejándolo a él porque a ella le era imposible dar un solo paso hacia atrás.

_—Buenas noches, Jon._


End file.
